


A cherryberry love. (with a blast of whatever in the middle cause idk what I'm doing anymore)

by MettatonsSexyAssLegs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fontcest (As a side plot), How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Skelletons, Skelliepreg, Smut, The feels, extended, lets go, oneshots, papcest - Freeform, sancest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MettatonsSexyAssLegs/pseuds/MettatonsSexyAssLegs
Summary: A story about everyone's favrite blueberry being pregnant! Plus a side plot. Idk how many chapter there will be but enjoy! It was so short so I added plot and got sidetracked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapter one sin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited x2

Blueberry was sitting in his room. 'Well I guess I better get going..' he thought to himself, quickly rising out of bed.

Now, you think this would be easy but he felt off today. He was hot all over and felt very tingly. He pulled out the mini paint brush that was given to him by Ink and opened a portal to his boyfriends house.

When he arrived, Fell was just leaving. "My brother will be back soon. Don't break anything"  He called behind him to Blue, opening the door. As an afterthought, he turned his head back to face him. "And what a surprise he'll have" he smirked as he stepped outside, slamming the door behind him.

As Blue waited, he felt himself get warmer and warmer until it was becoming  unbearable. It was a strange sensation that made his bones itch, but before he could do anything Red walked and shot a lazy grin to Blue before stopping and sniffing the air. "Blue?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone. "Yea Red?" Blue asked, standing to meet him.

Red shuffled his feet nervously. "A-are you in heat?" "What's heat?" Blue asked curiously. Red's slight discomfort was obvious to the Blueberry. "Well it's what-uh-makes you want to mate" he said, blushing faintly, wondering why a grown skeleton didn't know something most knew by age 13. Blue seemed thoughtful. "Oh. What does that mean?"

Before Blue could say anything else, he found himself being kissed by Red. He kissed back eagerly, and was surprised when Red summoned a tongue. His partner's red ecto-tongue licked against Blue's teeth, asking for entrance which Blue granted quickly.

Suddenly, Blue pulled away as a strange sensation started in his pelvic area. "What's going on Red?" Blue asked him, panting a bit. He squeaked when he felt Red's hand slide up his Battle body top. "Well, you're in heat". Red told him with a slight chuckle "And I'm going to help you get rid of it." He then took off Blue's top, leaning in to lick and stroke his ribs.

"A-ah" Blue called out to the foreign feeling. It felt strange, but not necessarily bad. Blue whined as Red pulled away. "It's ok. There's much more we can do" Red said, lust covering his features. Blue looked confused as Red began to take off his jacket and shirt before leaning forward for a kiss. Blue kissed back until he felt a hand on his pants. "Wh-what are you doing" he asked Red, pulling back a bit. "Don't worry, you'll like it." He then proceeded to pull off Blue's boots and pants.

"R-RED"! Blue threw his head back as he felt Red lap at the strange opening of blue magic on his pelvis. Blue was squirming and panting as Red began to eat him out at a fast pace.

Blue let out a loud yelp as he felt Red's tongue enter him, then proceedings to stretch him out for a few minutes. Much too soon, Red pulled away. He chuckled at Blue's long whine.

Red took off his shorts and leaned over Blue. "Are you ready? We don't have to go farther if your not ready." "Please Red. Keep going." Blue begged, panting and squirming under Red.

Red began to slowly enter Blue, kissing his tears away and whispered words of safety to Blue as he was stretched out. Suddenly, Red had an idea. He reached down and began to fiddle with Blue's conjured clit.

As Red had hoped, it brought a long moan from Blue as he began to move inside of him. "Ugh. Your so tight Blue" Blue blushed, before suddenly calling out loudly as he felt Red's member rub against something that made his gasp in pleasure. Red froze for a moment, looking at blue with concern. "Did I hurt you Babe?" He asked nervously. "N-no. That felt really good" Blue said, moving his hips trying to get back the friction they lost. Red smiled as he realized what he had hit and began moving again, hitting it straight on.

"R-red. It feels so-" Blue is stopped by a long moan. "I know babe. Cum for me" Red said as he reached down and began to play with Blue's clit once more. Blue yelled out as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Soon after, he came calling Red's name. Red pounded into him a couple more times before coming inside of Blue.

Red then teleported himself, Blue and their clothes into his room. He smiled at Red, who had passed out from exhaustion and snuggled up to him. Blue soon followed his example, and fell asleep without another thought.

But man, was Fell angry when he saw the stained couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited~

The following morning, Blue awoke and just barley made it into the bathroom before throwing up. He heard Red hurry after him. "Babe are you ok?" Red asked in a worried tone. Blue could only groan before throwing up again. After a short while, Blue, with some help from Red, made his way back into Red's room. After he laid down to rest, Red left the room telling him to get some sleep. He quickly rushed over to his and Alphys's lab.

"Alphys?" He called, rushing in without bothering to knock. "What?!" Alphys yelled, turning around to reveal that a spilled chemical was burning at her lab coat. She grumbled into the next room. "What possibly could have you running in here causing me to spill all my definitely NOT dangerous chemicals" She muttered sarcastically. "and it better be important, Red" "Blue is sick" Red explained to her as she switched to a new lab coat. "And I'm not sure what to do." "Let's go you worrywart." Alphys said, getting a few things in a bag and heading with him back to the house.

Once they arrived, they heard the sounds a labored breathing coming from the bathroom. "You ok blueberry?" Red asked nervously, worried about his lover as he helped him back into the room. The last thing on his mind was how weak he was being in front of Alphys. "Yea. Just a bit dizzy.." Blue explained, sitting down in the bed. Alphys approached them, causing Blue to shrink back a little. "Calm down. I'm just making sure your ok" Alphys said, rolling her eyes as she opened the medical bag she had brought.

She began to check Blue over, not finding anything serious. "Shirt off" She grunted. "Wh-why?" Blue asked, embarrassed and still not quite trusting her. Red tensed up a bit. She sighed in annoyance. "So I can make sure your soul and ribs are ok". She explained, giving a slight glare in Red's direction. "I'm not gonna do anything weird." "I know that." Red protested weakly. 

Blue shyly lifted his shirt off, only to hear a shocked gasp come from Alphys and Red. "What is it" he said nervously before looking down. He was shocked to see that he had a glowing blue ecto-belly with a small purple soul floating inside. "Looks like he's not sick. Just pregnant" Alphys said, chuckling at their shocked faces. "If I wasn't sure you'd say no I'd wanna try some test. This is a very rare thing to happen to a skeleton".

A little while later after Alphys had explained to them how it happened, she left with plans to see them again in a month for a checkup. "This... this is amazing!" Red spoke into the small silence that followed. "I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed, overfilled with joy. "Your not mad?" Blue asked him nervously. "Why would I be mad? I am going to have a kid with the one I love." Red pulled him close, nuzzling his zygomatic. "Just one issue." Blue said. "What could possibly be an issue?" Red asked him. Blue awkwardly rubbed the back of his skull. "How are we gonna tell Papyrus"?  
~end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea. Please tell me what you think. Please note this is a filler the next will be more detailed and will be up by Sunday at the latest. I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~ constructive criticism only ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Red anxiously bounced his knee as he waited in he couch for Swap to get home. "You'll be fine," Blue reassured him. "Pappy will happy for us." Red began to pace back and forth in front of Blue. "But he already doesn't trust me. How the fuck is he gonna respond to the fact that I knocked his brother up?" "Language. And it will be fine." Blue reassured him. He pulled Red down into a kiss. "Now, come sit down and let's watch Mettaton until Pappy gets here."

Red had just sat down when the door of Blue's house opened, revealing the other Swap brother. "Hey bro, Red." He said nodding to each of them. "Pappy? Can we talk to you about something" Blue asked him shyly. "Sure bro." Swap replied, his usual casual indifference replaced by slight concern. "Well," Blue paused for a few beats. "I'm.. kinda pregnant?" Blue said quick. Before anyone had time to react, Swap had lifted up Red by the top of his shirt, his eye glowing angrily. "N-now there's no reason to freak stretch." Began Red, attempting to diffuse the situation. This seemed to only aggravate the taller skeleton more. "You fucker! He is too-"

"Pappy! Put him down!" Blue roared. Swap dropped Red in surprise. "I will not have you harming the father of my child!" Swap seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Bro?" Red and Swap soon had looks of confusion spread across their feature, both looking concerned as Blue had started crying. "I-I thought you'd be happy. I g-guess I was w-w-wrong." He choked out. Swap embraced him in a hug. "Bro I am happy for ya. I, uh, was just making sure Red wasn't going to flake out on you.." He admitted as he hunched down. Red scoffed. "As if. I'm staying with you forever and beyond." He said with a smile.

Two days later, they were happily sitting in Blue's living room. The small of tacos filled the air in a heavenly scent.  They were waiting for the Underswap variations of Alphys and Undyne to get to the house.

After they arrived, they all say down and began to eat dinner. "You're sure eating a lot Sans." Undyne noted. "Yea runt, trying to keep up strength for training?" Alphys  laughed heartily. "Well, that is actually the reason I invited Alphys and you. I won't be able to do training for a while." Alphys faced him, suspicion lacing her face. "Why? Are you sick?" she inquired, reluctant to believe the excitable skeleton would take off time from training unless it was important. "Well no. I'm actually having a baby." He said happily, watching them for a reaction. "What?!" Alphys shouted in surprise, Undyne almost chocking on her drink. They began speaking a mile a minute, Blue receiving an onslaught of questions. "Slow down please. Yes Undyne, I've had Underfell Alphys check on me so it's fine. And if you want, you can come to my checkup there next month. And as for Alphys, yes the father is Red. And to the both of you, no he doesn't plan to leave me." Blue finished, smiling fondly at Red. 

"Well, congrats!" Alphys exclaimed. "If you need any help just tell me." She said as she stood, getting her stuff together to head home. "S-same. If anything seems off, d-don't be afraid to come get me." Undyne said, also standing. "As if I could ever be afraid of you Undyne." Blue said, giving them each a hug. They both left and Swap stood and began to clean up dinner.

It was a few days after they told Alphys and Undyne. They were continuing on as usual.. Well, actually not quite as usual. "Blue! I got what you asked for" Red said, stumbling into the house with his arms full of food. Blue hurried out as his beloved enters the kitchen. "Whad'd'ya get?" Swap asked as he walked in behind Blue. "Oh, honey!" Swap said, reaching to grab it only for his hand to be slapped harshly. "That's for me Pappy" Blue explained, picking up the bottle. And thus the cravings began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si I don't actually know how long I will be making chapters or when I'll update. Too be honest timing wrecks me. Also U do have a play I'm in and and family that wants me to spend time with them so there will not be a schedule.  
> I really hoped you enjoyed this!  
> Remember: Constuctive criticism only.  
> And That's it. Thx for reading.
> 
> I bet you didn't read it and missed the hidden word didn't you?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beware"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited x3

ell! Alphys's lab. "Let's go. I don't have all day you two". "Oh and you brought your undyne". Her eyes semed to soften for only a swcond before she swished around heading in to a room i her lab. Red gripped Blue's hand knowing he was still nervous around his Alphys. "Sit and take off your shirt" She ordered as she went into the other room telling undyne to follow her.

"As they were waiting they heard the lab doors open and a few moments later in walked Fell! Undyne. "Why is your shirt off" She asked. "Didn't boss tell you" Red said with a smile. "Me and Blue are having a baby". "Oh u-undyne" Alphys said with a stutter that she never had. "Hey Alphys I uh had a question but I can wait. Oh and it looks like you guys brought my pansy version with you guys" She said as she spotted Swap! Undyne. Undyne stepped back. Alphys began to hook up the machine. She pulled out a bottle and without warning poured it on Blue's stomach causing him to whimper. "What is that stuff" Red yelled at her causing Undyne to step forward. "Red stop it! It's just a little cold" Blue reprimand him for yelling. "Oh" Red said in a small voice. Swap! Undyne went up made sure the machine was on right. 

Alphys placed A strange wand thing onto the ecto-belly. On the machine there was a screen that showed a little pouch with a small skeleton curled up inside. "There they are you two. Your child. It's too early to tell the gender but it seem to have a strong soul beat and be at the proper size" Alphys explained. "And they look like they will be just fine as everything goes along" adds Swap!Undyne. They saved the picture and then heard a machine in the other room go off. "Wipe off the gel and put your shirt back on". Alphys said exiting the room. "Well congrats you two" Undyne said giving Red a sharp slap to the shoulder while Swap!Undyne helped Blue with the gel. Alphys returned with three photos of the child and sent them on their way.

A couple of hours later Blue called for Red. "SWEETIE" he yelled. "Yea blueberry" Red said walking in to the living room. "Can you go to the store and get me some double crunch chocolate ice cream with a burger and fries from Grilby's" He asked with no hesitation. "But you don't like Grilby's" Red said with some confusion. "I do now. So go" Blue said throwing a pillow.Red not wanting to inflict the wrath of a hungry Blueberry took a shortcut to Grilby's. Walking he felt the eyes of Greater dog following him. He put on his gruffer voice not wanting them to think he was weak just because his Blueberry was pregnant. "I'll have two burgers and two sides of fries". "That's a lot for just one person" Greater dog said sitting next to Red. "Half of it's for Blue" Red told him casually silently urging for Grillby to hurry. "Didn't he say he hated greasy food" Greater questioned him remembering the time that a most was almost dusted for trying to get in a fight with Blue. "Cravings will flip your diet like a pancake" Red said. "Right. You guys are gonna have a baby are you not"? He said noticing a protective scent rise from red. "Yea we are" Red said. He didn't see the person get up from the booth near them and leave the bar heading to his house. To Blue. Without a clue he got his food and then headed to the store and got the ice cream It took rather long because the guy in front was goinv so slow Red could have sworn he want Red to be waiting forever. He approached the house getting close before realizing something was wrong. The window was broken and the door hanging on its hinges. Once he ran in he saw marks from Blue's bone attack on the wall. Blue was unconscious on the floor. He was bruised and had a crack in his skull. His HP was dropping steadily. Red saw nothing else out of place except for something stuck to Blue's shirt. It was a note that said only one word. "Beware".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to tell you I know that things are going steady this week but Idk if they will be going like this next week or even for the rest if this week. 
> 
> Also with the cravings. My great grandmother apparently had a pickle and honey craving I just was the one to merge them. Also the greasy foods this are what my mother craved when she was pregnant with me so yea. 
> 
> ~Stay tuned for more and tell me what you think.  
> ~ cunstuctive criticism only


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited x3

ALPHYS, ALPHYS WHERE ARE YOU" Red was yelling franticly as he entered her lab. "What" She responded  walking out with Undyne. "Shit" She said as she saw Blue in his arms. She swiftly took him taking him to a room with a bed laying him down. She ushered Red and Undyne out so she could help him.

Why would someone do this" Red asked as he began to cry. Undyne who was shocked to see him show such weakness nervously brought him into a hug. "It ok. Alphys will be able to help him" She said akwardly patting his skull. "B-But what about the baby" Red said crying harder at the thought. "Shh. She'll save them both. I'm sure of it" she said. Distracted she began to sing a tune from when she was younger.

As she finished she looked down to see Red had dosed off. She stood up as Alphys walked out. "He'll be fine. And so will the baby. But Blue will have to stay here for a few days". She looked surprised that Red had fallen asleep in such a weak way. "I'll go call captain Papyrus" Undyne said leaving the room with her phone.

A few hours later Red sat up realizing that he wasn't at home with Blue. Then yesterday's memories came back to him making him question whether Blue was ok or not. He heard Laughing from the other room. He stumble in rubbing his eyes to see his Papyrus, Swap and both Undynes and Alphyses sitting around Blue's bed. "You're awake" Red said running to him and pulling him into a light hug. "And feeling better thanks to Alphys". Red then got nervous. "How is-" He trailed off placing a hand on Blue's stomach. "Fine. Alphys saved us both. I swear ipl never let tgis happen again.

Red was practically glowing with happiness. "But runt I swear if you tell anyone about erlier" Undyne dragged her finger across her neck. "Brother. You relize how dangerous it was to fall asleep out there like that" Fell said angrily. Red just rolled his eyes. He then sat down in an extra chair and began to joke to everyone but swaps dissaproval until Alphys came in with a large Ramen dinner. After they ate everyone but Red was forced to leave. "Blue here needs rest and the sooner he gets better the sooner he gets out of my lab" She told them harshly "And Red is only staying because I doubt Blue would sleep without being with him". After everyone left Red lay down next to Blue and they both dosed off.

A few days later Blue was released from the lab and they both decided it would be safer to stay in the swap universe. They moved there thinking it would be safe. They couldn't be further from the truth. In their eyes they would have peace till the baby was born. They never expected what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. I know their short but I feel like all of them will be pretty short. So please enjoy this chapter along with the previous one in great enthusiasm!  
> ~Cunstructive criticism only~  
> Shameless self promotion:  
> If you like this read my story that has nothing to do with this!  
> It's a story called Sans meeting. And it's a truth or dare thing so yea!


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Ok everyone. I just went back and re-read my story and so before I add more I'm going to go back and make some changes like making more evil and adding details. I will take this down a when I am done editing so please don't expect an update until the end of october. But I will I'll try to fix them asap. But I do have school and a play I'm in so wish me luck! And thank you for anyone who at least likes the concept of my story. Love

~Swanpaw.


	7. Chapter 7

Stretch and red walked in after a late night store run for food. "Blueberry I brought you some chocolate oreo Ice cream" Red called upstairs.  Soon after down bounded Blue grabbing a spoon and moving to the living room. Swap and Red were about halfway done putting away groceries when they heard blue crying.  "What's wrong Blue" Red asked pulling him into his lap.

"I'm fat and you brought me Ice cream". Red was frozen for a moment before pulling Blue closer. "Shh. Your not fat your carrying our child and that makes you the most beautiful skeleton on the planet or anywhere in the multiverse". "R-really. You mean it"? "Of course he does"  Swap spoke up patting his skull gently. "Now how about we get some sleep"  Red suggested  moving upstairs.  They lay down calm and peaceful.   
\-------------------  
It was a few months later when Blue was close to month nine. He was now moving less due to back pain and and the mood swings where crazy. Blue had just entered the living room when he felt it. His water had bowen and he was home alone. He pulled out his phone and called Red. There was no answer. He then tried the next number on his contacts. Alphys. "Yea Sans" She said. My water broke and I don't know where Red is" He was cut off by a labor pain causing him to yell out. "On my way" Alphys said hanging up. She called Red telling him what was going on as she ran to Blue's place. When she arrived Red was already there. She helped carry Blue over to the river person and catching a ride to Undyne's  lab. When they entered she helped get Blue into a side room while Underfell Alphys was called. She was there quickly due to a portal machine put up last month.

"Everyone but Red and pansy out now" She barked out. Blue had hold of Red's hand squeezing at each contraction.  "I am never-ugg-sleeping with you again" Blue growled as a extremely painful one ripped through him. "GET THE DAMN THING OUT ALREADY" Blue yelled at Swap!Undyne. For once she didn't looks scared of anger she just told him to push on her call. "NOW" She yelled. "Blue screamed and cursed.as the pain ripped through him. This continued on for another ten contractions. "Last push runt" Said fell!Alphys 

"Is he ok" Red said fearful for Blue who had passed out. "He'll be fine" Fell!Alphys growled out. She rolled her eyes.

After an hour Blue came to. "Is the baby alright" He asked Red. "Yes" Swap!Undyne put in walking in with a pink blanket. "Blue smiled taking it in his arms. "She's beautiful". It was a small girl skeleton with slightly small Fangs and was giggling already. "I think she likes the stars in your eyes" Swap said walking in. Blue laughed with her making the stars re-apear. She giggled again stars showing up in her eyes. "Now how am I supposed to say no to her with her eyes looking like that" Red put in. 

Wanna hold her sweetie " Blue asked him. Red carefully reached for her. Once she was in his arms he began to coo and rock her. "No one is ever going to hurt you. Your nice and safe here with daddy and mommy" He told her. "And her uncle" Swap put in.  Red slightly hesitant let swap hold her watching him coo to the child and then pass her back to Blueberry. "Whaddya gonna name her" Fell!Alphys said gruffly. "Almeria"? Red suggested from a book of names. "It means princess and that's what she is,our princess". Blue agreed and Fell!Alphys went to print the birth certificate.  

Fell walked in trying not to show how exited he really was."You can hold her Fell" Blue said. Fell agreed and took the baby softly. It only took a moment until they knew that he would be putty in her hands. After everyone had held the baby and talked for a while. Soon they all trickled out so Blue could get some rest. The baby was placed in a small crib on on side of the room while Red lay and cuddled with Blue. The night was quiet.

It was couple hours later when a shadow walked into the lab. It stood over the crib and a second shadow approached.  "This is it.  Let's go" Said the first shadow. The second shadow picked up the child and they teleport taking Alemaria with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. There was a beware note. And feel free to try my other stories. One is angst and one is kinda neutral.


	8. Chapter 8

Red awoke smiling. He carfully climbed out of the bed going over to check on Alemaria.  Seeing she wasn't in the crib he went out to see if Alphys had her. "Hey Alphys could you wake me up before you take my child". "What do you mean" She questioned him turning around from some papers. "Alemaria isn't in her crib" He told her. She frowned heading over and checking the lab cameras. They watched as two shadows went over and took Alemaria.  "FUCK" Red yelled as his eye lit up. "I'll dust both of those fuckers".

"Red. Do you have Alemaria" Blue asked as he walked in. He then saw the two cloaked figures on the screen. His eyes began to glow and a growl produced in his throught. "Blue" Red asked cautious "Give me my cloths alphys. I'm going to get my baby from them". Red and Alphys were surprised to see blue like this and got him his clothes. They called stretch and Fell and began the hunt.

"I'm going to try my tracking magic and try to find them while Alphys checks her cameras around the underground" Fell said getting into his position as captain. He began to track only to find that their magic was spread all over the multiverse. They followed the trail first only to find themselves in the original universe.

They were crossing the bridge when someone behind them aproched. "Hey you guys" They all turned around to see original Sans. "Not that I don't like your visits but what are you doing here" He questions them. "Blue had the baby yeterday. But last night someone took them. We found traces of their magic in your universe" Red told him quickly.  He immediately stopped smiling and took them to Papyrus. Once he told them Papyrus chose to go with them.  They all tracked getting the same reaction in Swapfell, Gastertale, and from ink. But they still hadn't found Alemaria.

They took a quick break because using tracking and teleportion magic was tiring. Blue was in distress and even Red couldn't calm him down. They all stood to head back out when a human girl who was even taller than papyrus came through a portal. "Hello I need you all to come with me" She pulled out a badge. "I might know where to find your daughter.  She said turning  to Blue and Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. You no longer have to weep... Or do you?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where is she" Blue demanded running  over to her. "Come with me and I'll explain.  She widened the portal and they all carfully and slowly stepped through. When they popped out the found themselves in a plain white roon with only one door.

The girl stepped through nodding to the door and leaving.  They followed her out. "Now lady we want answers". Red growled.  "This is the department for multi-dimension protection. Also known as DMDP" She told them nodding at agents as they passed. "We protect demensions all over and I am in the Undertale department". They soon reached a set of stairs and began to trek up them. "There are strange dark cloaked figures going through undertale and the AUs. They seem to be only watching until they took Alemaria" She stopped at a door marked Undertale (Au). "Here we go". She walked throught turning right down a hallway entering into a large room with couches and a table with food. "Eat and I'll give you all more info". 

They all had gotten food and sat down. And just as the lady  had stood to talk a shorter girl who was even shorter than sans walked in. "Professor  Jones have you- Oh never mind". She walked the rest of the way in. "I found you" She walked up to The taller one and gave her a peck on the cheek. "And these are-" She cut off Relizing who was here. "Who are you" Red asked  gruffly. "Ah yes. I did forget to introduce myself" The y all one spoke up."I am agent barem and this is my girlfriend  agent Williams". "Y-you ca-can call me ang-gel if you w-want. The girl said with a nervous stutter. "And s-so you m-must be telling th-them about the cloaked figures" Angel asked. "Yes". Barem turned to them.

It was only about half an hour later when she finished. "That's it" Red said "That is the only info you have" He asked angrily standing up. "And how will that help find my daughter" Angel stepped forward. "Were sorry please don't be mad" She stutter out. She was so small and sweet it made him unable to be angry at her.

An alarm went off and the two ladies looked worried. They both got a call on their coms and ran out of the room. Curious they skeleton sparked their magic and ran after them. They found themselves in a large gyn with the cloaked figures.  And Alemaria.  "Alemaria" Blue yelled out but froze as the largest stepped forward.  Turning to Ink he spoke. "Hello father".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting lit. And you guys might not get an update until next week unless I find time so good luck to you guys! Sorry but at least things are getting a little more original.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell- Undererfell Papyrus   
> Red- Underfell sans  
> Stretch- Underswap papyrus  
> Blueberry/Blue- Underswap sans  
> Blackberry/Black- Swapfell sans  
> Carrot- Swapfell Papyrus  
> Sans- Undertale   
> Papyrus- Undertale   
> G- Echotale sans  
> Echo- Echotale Papyrus   
> Ink- Inktale sans

Chapter 10

Everyone was shocked for a moment before turning to Ink. He looked confused. 

"I've never had kids. I don't know who you are " He yelled slightly panicky. "Of course" A female one stepped forward. "Do you remember when you would help create each AU? We are the mistakes you threw out, the unwanted, the forgotten" Ink was surprised.  "Hehehe. You can have you child back" the boy told Red and Blue "we just needed to get your attention". A small cloaked figure stepped forward handing the baby to Blue. The cloaked figures disappeared leaving behind only an envelope.

Angel stepped forward picking up the note. "It says we have five days to prepare before they attack. They say they are going to destroy undertale and so many other AU'S of other places". Agent Barem looked grave. A man walked in. "Angel, Autumn areyou alright" he asked hugging each girl. "Yes. We are fine. But call together everyone in the system to the great hall" Said Angent barem also known as Autumn now. He nodded and headed off. They then went off having the the group of skeletons follow them.

"We need to cut off the branch. If we show we aren't with them we can maybe save the others" A tall man with red hair said. "Agent jones" Autumn Barem stood up. She spoke in a cold voice "we vowed to protect all a demensions. We can handle this but leaving them to fend for themselves is not the answer". "But w-" "Agent jones" An older lady with a tag on her desk that said agent Samson stood. "We are not cutting off that branch. That most likely won't even help. For now everyone should get into their battle training and close off the demension doors". Everyone filed out of the hall. Adressing the skeletons Autumn says"Follow me" She turned to the older lady. Once she approached she spoke. "Agent Samson do think we should let them help. They know about it and have a chance in defeating the enemy" "Yes. But I want to make sure that they have a place to stay". Autumn nodded. "They can stay with me and Angel.

Turning Autumn led them out and to a parking garage. She walked up to a large van. "Come on. It won't explode" She called to them. Angel climbed into the front seat turning around to see that everyone was buckled in safe. They sped off and drove for about half an hour before  They pulled up to a large house. "If it's only you two why do you have such a large house" Echo questions them as they climb out of the van. "My siblings were living here for a short period. But they moved out a little while ago" Angel said walking into the house. 

Entering they found themselves in a front hall. To the right there was a kitchen and straight forward was another hall. Down the right of the next hallway there was a dining room and beyond that was a living room. Turning left the was a bathroom and a bedroom on the left side and another bedroom on the right. At the end ther was a set of stairs leading up to another hall. On the right there was three rooms and on the left was one room and another bathroom. At the end there was a library with books on all but one wall. The was a couch and beanbags throughout the room. Red and Blue chose the room downstairs on the left across from Autumn and Angel's room. The gaster brothers shared a room as did the swapfell brothers and the originals. Fell and Stretch where sharing a room while Ink had the smallest one next to the library. They all hid out in their temporary rooms until Autumn called them down to dinner. 

They all filed into the dining room and Sat around the large table while Autumn and Angel brought the food. "Tonight we are having fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, plus macaroni and cheese" Angel said passing out plates. "Dig in". They all ate chatting about things. Most asking Angel about her family. Blue soon excused himself to go put the baby down for bed. Red stretched and followed him down the hall. 

Soon everyone but Autumn and Fell went to bed. They both cleaned up and then sat in silence sipping on wine. "This has been a nice evening but we have to be up early so off to bed we go" Autumn stood setting her wine glass in the sink. Fell stood and following her down the hall. He reached his room scowling at the fact that he had to share a bed with Stretch. Taking off everything but his pants he climbed into the large bed and Fell asleep. He slept straight throught when Stretch began to have a nightmare. He didn't wake when stretches reaching hands found him a snuggled close. He even purred slightly when a still sleeping stretch nuzzle his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question. I want to k ow If I should add in any Spicyhoney or just let it be a very awkward situation. That's the question for my wonderful readers. Please tell me down below in the comments.
> 
> I also relize I have kinda left the plot of a cherryberry fic so I will problem change the name and summary a bit. But there will still be cherryberry and maybe other ships too.
> 
> Thx for reading my r0mble. If you actually read it you'll see the hidden number. Just kidding... Or am I. Dun dun duuuuuuuun!


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning everyone except Fell and Stretch were downstairs for breakfast.  "Huh. It's not like boss to sleep in like this" Red noted taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll go wake them" Sans said. "I forgot my phone upstairs anyway. Sans teleported up the stairs and grabbed his phone before opening the door and seeing Stretch and Fell cuddled close. Snickering he took a picture and went back downstairs.  "You guys have to see this" He held out his phone. They all gasped before resolving into a fit of giggles at the photo.

Meanwhile upstairs 

Fell cracked open his eye only to relize that Stretch was snugled up to him. He felt Stretch shift before he was roughly pushed away. They awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments. "Let's agree to never mention this again" Strech says at last. "Agreed. Like I would want people to know I was that close to you" Fell said. Unknowing that those words actually had sent a pang of sadness through Stretch.

Once they arrived downstairs they found everyone sitting at breakfast still and the only two seats free where next to each other. Internally groaning they sat down. "Sleep well everyone " asked Angel. They all nodded. "As well as you can sleep with being woken up in the middle if the night by my princess" Red said. "How come we didn't hear anything" Autumn questioned  cocking her head. "We used our magic to soundproof the room. We didn't want her to disturb anyone" Blue told them as he took his last bite. They all began to help clean up before changing filing into the van and driving back to the DMPD. 

Once they arived the we're greeted by a few nods as Autumn and Angel led them somewhere. "Where are we going" Asked Echo. "To the gym. We have to train to battle these things as we have never fought them before" Angel explained to them. The soon arived at a huge door and entered. Inside they found it empty. Having them all file over and sit down on some bleachers Autumn and Angel walked over and slipped on some black vest and armed themselves with guns.  

"Now Sans I want you to attack me" Said autumn. "Wait wait wait" Underfell papyrus cut in. "Sanses only have one Hp with the exception of the swaps, are we sure we should let them fight"? "Of course. They just need to stop being lazy and actually try" Said Angel. Srugging Sans stepped off the bleachers and walked next to Angel. She slipped a bracelet on his wrist. "This will keep up with your ratings" She said to all of them. Backing away she nodded at Autumn to start. Autumn ran at Sans and a went to shove him with a large blow to his sternum. He doged out of the way and summoned three bones the ran strait at her. She dogged them by sliding on the floor and came up to his him only to have to flip back as more bones rose out of the ground. He then took hold of her soul and slammed her against the wall. She slipped to the ground scaring Sans. He blipped  over and she stood up. "Nice one. But how about you try with a robot. It might make it easier to harm it" A door opened and out filed five to bots. "You can even do your soul grab on them. They have artificial ones that should hold up. But like moster souls once you destroy the robot the soul will dissapear. But unlike monsters it will melt not shatter. 

The five robots surrounded Sans and the first ran at him. Grabbing it's artificial soul witch was gray he slammed against the ground. The next robot ran at him but Sans was ready. Sans threw the first one at it and flying back they slammed into the five sharp bones sans had conjored. The bones shredded the bodies and the souls melted. He then quickly took down the orther three robots. Soon each Sans and papyrus had a turn with the robots and were feeling drained.

A little while later they all filed out heading to get lunch. "Brother I have to apologize. It seems you arn't weak but just the lazy bastard you look like" Fell stated bluntly. Before he could say anything else they walked into the room where they had three people watching Alemaria and froze. The room was in shambles and in the middle sat a giggling skeleton baby levitating a terrified looking Ben. Snickering Sans used his stronger magic to help Ben down while the others cleaned up. "Who is my strong little sweetheart" Blue cooed as he scooped her up. "You are, yes you are" Red walked over and  skele-kissed him on the cheek. Walking up Angel went to stoke her cheek only to pull back with a large yell. "What the hell" Autumn said running over to see Angel nursing a finger with a large bite. Without another word she lifted Angel and ran from the room despot Angel protesting that she could walk on her own. Following they found themselves in what looked to be a medical department. "What happend" A nurse with a calming voice asked them grabbing so hydrogen peroxide and bandages. "Alemaria bit her" Autumn exclaimed trying to hide her distress.

"Is Alemaria a dog" asked the nurse. "Actually she's my daughter" Blue said stepping up. "Oh my. What sharp teeth she has. Lovely too" The nurse said wrapping up Angel's finger. "There. That should be good in a few days. And here is some ibuprofen for the pain" After she took the pills they all exited the nurses place. "What a bite your dauter has" Said Angel. As they walked to the hall for lunch. Walking in they found a free table and sat down. They reached and began to fill their plates with food tired after using their magic all afternoon.

"Not to be rude but I was wondering how you taste food without a tongue" A man walked up shyly. "Oh well you see we can summon a tongue from magic. It then breaks down the food into the nutrients we need" G explained to him. "Wow.  That really cool" Said a teen walking up. "Can I see your tongue"? "Casey don't be rude" The man scolded. "It's no problem" Papyrus spoke up. Then each of them stuck out their tongues. The girl looked with amazement before walking away with a thanks. The man nodded and then followed his daughter. 

"Aww. What a cute baby" A lady walked up.  "Be careful. Our little princess has quite the teeth" Red warned her. Without any hesitation the lady reached over and Alemaria bit her finger. To everyone bit Autumn and Angel's surprise there was a clanging sound. "I have a robotic arm" The lady laughed at their shocked expressions. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Chris" She scooped up Alemaria causing her to giggle. "Well here you go. I'm off to get my arm replaced. I need some new tech in order to defeat the forgotten" She put Alemaria in the high chair only to have her let out a wail. "It seems she likes my arm" The lady laughed. "Would you all like to come with me and see my new arm"? Sans, Red, G, Echo, and Swap nodded while the others claimed they wanted to get back to training.  "Scooping Alemaria up Chris and the ones that wanted to see her arm exited the cafeteria.

Walking quickly they soon made it to a room with people in lab coats rushing about.  "Ah Chris. You must be here to have your arm replaced" Said a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He froze looking at the skeletons. "I didn't build you did I, cause I can't remember if I did" He looked at them skepticly. His eyes landed on G and he froze.  "You" he said in a cold tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does he know him? Find out next time!
> 
> Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this going. I was working on some stuff cause life is a pain in the you know what. And I don't mean neck. But here is a nice long chapter and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also I am now building on the spicy honey cause so far all the ones who are reading it said they lice the idea. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this and liking it. I am really trying to make it readable but I have to type it from my phone so sometimes auto correct disagrees with what is going on.
> 
> Thank you for reading my stupid rant as usual feel free to check out my honeymustard oneshot and remember...
> 
> ~Cunstructive criticism only~


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey! So have a chapter almost done but I'm really stuck on how I should go about it. But I'll be pretty ok now that winter break has started. But please feel free to check out a few of my other stories. 

Two are honey mustard and another one is a Steven Universe. I got struck with inspiration and it was made. But I think you'll like my idea if you like Steve Universe. 

So I'll try to have a chapter up I the next to or three days or so.

And yes the stuff up there was shameless self promotion. Mostly.

Thanks for your patience. But who hoo winter break!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's glad for a new chapter? Me!

Red's PoV

Nightmare cackled loudly before tipping down his head an ordering an attack. Both side surged forward in a flurry of yells and chaos.

The battle had begun. 

I watched as Blue rushed to attack one of the blobs and was joined by another agent. I ran to go help when I was struck down. I quickly rose and found myself facing down two more. I summoned three sharp bones to attack one and a gaster blaster to attack the second one. I missed with the gaster blaster but the one with the bones hissed as one of its limbs was scraped. I growled and summoned six blasters and took out the hurt one only to be slammed into the ground by the other.

Standing I hear him say something. "Your efforts are futile. You will all be destroyed and so will all your friends and family" It hissed out while dogging bone attacks. Grabbing it's broken soul I slammed it into one that had pinned down my brother. He nodded before throwing himself back into the seemingly endless battle. Looking I screamed as I saw blue lying on the ground with one going in for the kill. 

I began to run over only to have Autumn make it there first. She slammed into it before scooping up Blue. "Slow it down. I'll get Blue to a healing station" She yelled at me before dashing into the crowd. The thing chuckled at me. "Aww" It spoke in a female voice. "Is you little darling hurt". "You bitch. How dare you" I yell before blasting at her. 

I find my self getting tired as we battle on. Before I finally beat her. Only to turn and find myself battling with two other agents. They were twins and where doing quite well. We took five more down in no time.

Blue's PoV  
I awake to find my self with a splitting head ache. The last thing I Remember was battling that creature. She told me they would end us and I attacked. I was then distracted by my brother being slammed from both sides in a double attack and then darkness. A nurse walks up. "Here eat this and then they need you back on the field". She hands me a hot dog. I scrunched up my face and eat it quickly. I feel my magic replenish along with my energy. 

As I make my way back to the field at a run I see doctors run by with a lady in a stretcher. Her arm is bent at an odd angle and she has a nasty cut on her cheek. I hope for the safety of Red and the others.

I try to shake off the feeling of dread as I make my way through the halls. I then find myself facing Ink battling the dark gooppy version of us Sanses. "Nightmare. Please stop " Ink pleads as he dodges a tentacle. Nightmare laughs as he dodges Inks brush. Nightmare didn't see my attack as it pin him to the wall. I toss Ink a piece of monster candy I took to go. 

We nod at each other before I rush outside just in time to slam a club like bone on the back of one about to attack Blackberry. I dispatched it quickly as we had learned since they were broken we would gain no LOVE for destroying them. I turn aound the corner only to find my brother and Fell back to back marrow dripping from Fell's arm. I rush in calling for help from two near by soldiers. We are battling hard when I hear A yell from my brother. I turn to see him hold Fell with tears pricking in his eyes.

He stands and teleports away as Angel and Fredrick, a nice guy I met a few days ago, ran up to dispatch it. The creature that hurt Fell.

Swap's PoV  
I battled hard. I couldn't get through as I watched Autumn take my unconscious brother away from the battle. I kept fighting knowing I would be no help as a pile of dust. I soon found my self next to Fell but it wasn't long before we were pinned back to back surrounded. I was relived when my brother approached and with two other soldiers began to help me and Fell. 

Everything was going as smoothly as it could for a battle when Fell yelped. I turn to find him pinned to the ground. Before the creature holding him could twitch it was surrounded by gaster blasters and destroyed. I ran up and screamed in disparity. 

Without another thought I teleported to find a Healer. "Help! Help him please " I beg with tears rushing down my face. They take him into another room as I collapse crying on the floor. Dispondent of the nurses asking if I need help. 

They lead me into Fell's room where he is lying with an iv attached directly to his soul. I sit next to him. What if he becomes dust. What if he does't make it through. And I... I never told him how I felt. "Please be ok Fell. I can't make it without you" I plead to his unmoving form. "Please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who who for winter break!


	14. Chapter 14

My PoV?  
Not to long later out on the field they were all still fighting. The battle was reaching a peak. It seemed every time they took down a creature three agents where taken in return. But then there was call out onto the field. "There's no more coming over the peak. Keep fighting" Angel's voice rang out without any hint of a stutter.

It wasn't long before there was but five left. Out crashed an unconscious nightmare followed by an obviously exausted Ink. A portal opened and put stepped another sans.

Meanwhile inside the hospital:  
Fell awoke but it felt wrong. Sitting next to him was a crying Swap. "S-swap" He croaked. Swaps head whipped up. "Fell. The battle is almost over. But I have to tell you something" He moved closer. "I love you. I have for a long time and I need you to know" Swap told him. Fell smiled. "I love you also. I just didn't know-" He was cut off with a cough. "Fell are you alright" Swap said going even closer. "No Swap. It's over" Fell said once he stopped coughing. A look of understanding and then fear passed over Swap's face. "No Fell yo-" He was cut off as Fell leaned up and kissed him. They held each other, both crying in regret, until Fell blew down in flurry of dust. 

Swap screamed in agony.

As nurses came in they froze for only a moment. They took Swap from the room as they put Fell's dust in a brown carved box. Swaps took the box and walked outside to tell Red.

Meanwhile outside:  
The sans that stepped out of the glowing yellow portal introduced himself as Dream. He used his magic to put a bubble around the unconscious Nightmare and thanked them for what they had done. He left as Swap stepped outside.

Swaps walked up and passed the box to Red. Looking inside he almost dropped the box once he relized what was wrong. Once the others caught on there was a silent moment before Autumn walked up. "What's up? We won you guys" She asked. "Fell lost. H-he lost and now he's never coming back" Swap told her with a choked bitterness. She looked solemn before leading them inside. 

A few days later they held the ceremony to thank everyone for their bravery and to honor the dead. Swap and Red were not there. They had stayed at home to grieve for Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel my sin. My angst sin. Please don't be mad I will explain things next chapter. Which is already almost done because I feel really guilty. But our story is coming to a close... But not for another few chapters. Just hold on.
> 
> Curls up and cries.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days after the ceremony it was time to return home. Red having only one reason to return to underfell went once he had Blue and Swap safe in underswap.

Once he arrived he went straight to Undyne's place. He knocked on the door and was met with a harsh "What do you want". Red explained about the battle. From the creatures up to the last moments.  "Papyrus is dead. So it looks like your captain" He told her solemnly. "What? Well then I'll try to live up to his honor". Sans looked up in surprise. "Look. He may have been an egotistical asshole but captain Papyrus was strong. He earned the respect and anger of the town" Undyne told him. He nodded before telling goodbye and heading home. 

It was a week later. Alemaria was growing and Swap still found himself ill. If it wasn't for Blue he would have ceased all care for himself. Swap wouldn't leave bed. But one day he could have sworn he heard Fell's harsh voice. "Oh look. Now I'm hearing things" He grumbled. Then suddenly his door slammed open and there was Fell. "Get up. It reeks in here" He scolded. Swap in a daze stumbled out of bed only for Fell to put up hid arm. "I'm not going near you until you have showered" He told Swap. Swap Showered quickly and Switched into a new hoodie. 

Looking over the railing tgere was Fell on the couch. Teleporting down him and Fell kissed and huged. Finally getting to share what they had missed. Blue awed before giving Fell a hug and letting him hold Alemaria. He cooed and they all smiled when suddenly the door opened and they heard Red's voice. "P-papyrus. Is that really you"? "It's me brother. And tonight over dinner I will explain how" Fell said. Red with tears in his sockets talked Fell in a hug. They held each other before Fell and Blue made their way to the kitchen to make dinner.

Later that evening as that ate Fell told them what happened. He only remembered apearing in a strange place but a small San called dream had told him what had happened. Dream was sitting in his home when he felt a strange tug of a broken dream. He pulled it yo him and when it touched him it began to repair itself. The dream had been Fell. He then took him home and then they were to this point. "I don't really care how it happened all I know Is I'm glad to have you back" Swap said putting an arm over his shoulder. Swap decided to move in with Fell over in his universe do Fell could take back up his position as captain.

 

Three days later in Underfell:  
Fell walked in the door seeing Swap chilling on the couch. "Your home" Swap noted. "Thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't noticed" Fell said walking over and kissing him. 

Smut***  
It didn't take long for the kiss yo become heated and Fell to pin Swap to the couch. Swap began to grind his hips up creating a lovely friction. Fell pulled away and began to remove Swap's hoodie licking down his ribs. Swap moaned and arched his back begging Fell to move faster, but Fell only smirked and slowed down. Swap then switched positions and slipped off Fell's top giving Fell the same treatment. Fell never one to bottom flipped Swap back to the couch with a growl. He nipped at Swap's collar bone and undid his shorts. 

Moving down him looked at Swap's unformed magic, smirked, and began to lap at it causing it to form into Fell's desired form. Fell licked at it slowly a few times before slowly pressing in a finger. He moved slow before adding another and speeding up. Swap groaned and despite Fell's hand holding his pelvis slightly bucked at the sensation. Fell moved fast and faster taking a thumb to his clit. It wasn't long till Swap was cumming Fell lapping up every drop.

Once it was done fe undid his pants and moved up to kiss Swap their tongues together in a mix of Red and light orange. "Fell plans just fuck me already" Swap pleaded much to Fell's surprise. Fell complied slowly inching in. It didn't take Swap long to adjust to Fell's length and soon he was panting for more. "Gah. You feel so nice Fell. Please move" Swap said panting. Fell felt his soul swell at the words and began a harsh pace. Swap yelled out, calling to Fell in absolute pleasure. Fell only stopped a moment to lift Swap's leg above his shoulder.

The new angle pleasure them both and Swap began to control his magic to flex around Fell's member. Fell not expecting it groaned and sped up going as deep as he could. Fell soon came to completion filling up Swap to the brim. The feeling of it filling him up brought Swap to his end as well. 

Fell dropped Swap's leg and Swap teleported to their room. They fell asleep comfortable their souls glowing with comfort, love, and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my readers for this and keeping me encouraged. 
> 
> I'd expecially would like to thank Occulttale for every bit of support and staying with me. 
> 
> Now we only have one more chapter after this and then I will move on to finish my honey mustard fic and work on my Steven universe one.
> 
> I am also going to be writing a fic Where Swapfell sans looses his brother and kidnaps Swap papyrus. It's about a year of him breaking him down and it's based off of a short ficlet by Sans fresh.
> 
> So once again thank you and stick around for that last chapter!


	16. NOTE

Hey, guys. So I doubt anyone made it through this cringy shit. But I will be going back to fix things and find a new title. SO if you made it this far feel free to stick around as me and my co-author make edits around the chapters. It might take some time as I am working on two others which are much better quality. One is Undertale and One is Homestuck if you wouls like to check it out. 

That's all for now so   
love,

Swanpaw

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'd love to know!


End file.
